Monkey see, Monkey do
by 22-ZeWeirdo-22
Summary: Proof that going too long without internet is bad for my mental health. Junpei wakes up as a sex-slave. Dub-con, borderline non-con, multi-chapter PWP. Cradle/Junpei, Seven/Junpei, possibly future Junpei/Santa if I can be arsed to write more. Not for the faint of heart. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!
1. Lions Sometimes Share Their Meals

**Title:** Monkey see, Monkey do.  
**Chapter title:** Lions Sometimes Share Their Meals.  
**Rating:** MA - at the very least.  
**Category:** Lemon, PWP, dub-con, borderlining non-con, multiple chapters, YMMV-continuity.  
**Subject:** 9 Hours, 9 Persons, 9 Doors.  
**Characters:** The Cradle Pharmaceutical guys, Ace, Seven and Junpei.  
**Length:** 3918 words.

**Warning:** There will be very graphic language, porn and I am not quite sure, but I might be borderlining non-con gangrape here. This is NOT, I repeat, _**NOT**_ for the faint of heart or for those who expect a virgin-who-still-thinks-kissing-is-icky to know fuck-all about actual sex. Also, the chapters may connect, but don't expect anything coherent.

* * *

"Ah, looks like It's awakening at last."

Everything was big blur. His head was swimming. His eyes stung. Junpei closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn't have a headache. It didn't feel like a hangover. Just what the hell happened last night...? He waited a little until the fog cleared enough before he opened his eyes again.

Four figures stood before him, all clad in suits and ties. The men looked down at him, lust glinting in their eyes. Their teeth were exposed in vile, predatory grins. A cold shudder ran up his spine at the sight and only then did he realize that he was naked. Something round had been used to gag him and his limbs were tied down to the four legs of the table beneath gulped, squirming against his bonds.

The spreaderbar between his legs kept them apart and his dick and ass hung out over the edge of the table, leaving him feeling exposed and vulnerable in front of these men's gazes. The table edges dug into his arms and thighs as he hung sprawled over it like wild prey, tied up and ready to be skinned and eaten. He tried spitting out the ball in his mouth, but it was firmly secured with a strap around his head. A ballgag?

The sound of a man's low voice brought his attention back to his captors. "So, gentlemen, who should have the honor of going first?" He stepped towards him. A hand went down to pull Junpei's head up by the hair and he whimpered. It hurt. "Since I started the last time, I think it should only be fair that the honor befalls someone who hasn't tried breaking It in yet." Wha...?

The leader's dark brown eyes locked with his for a second, his teeth showing in a cruel smile, before he motioned with a finger for one of the other men to come closer. "Kubota." The twitchy man flinched. The leader let go of his hair, stepping away and motioning with his hand to Junpei's naked form on the table. "Your turn. The monkey is all yours."

The monkey?! What the hell was this guy's problem?! He made an outraged noise, glaring up at the leader and the twitchy man. The leader laughed at him, meeting his glare with an amused look. "Looks like this one will be more fun than the last one." He nodded at the twitchy guy before taking a step back, standing next to the other two men.

The twitchy man crossed the room with hasty steps to some drawers on the left side of the room. He rummaged around for a while with his back to them all, eventually turning around again with a bottle and something small and round with a wire at the end of it in his hands... wait... were they... He shook his head, staring at the items with wide eyes. They couldn't be serious. He wasn't... why would they... this couldn't be happening...

The twitchy man disappeared behind his field of vision. His footsteps stopped right behind Junpei's exposed ass and he struggled, growling and squirming in an attempt to free himself. A shaking hand held his hips down as the man made shushing noises. "I'm n-n-n-not going to h-hurt you..." Liar. He wished he could nail this guy in the balls, but the bonds held him steady.

The hand never left his hips, even as he heard the sound of a belt being unfastened and a zipper going down. Something cloth hit the floor, which he guessed was the man's pants. Next was the sound of a bottle being opened and Junpei squirmed, fearing he knew what came next. This wasn't okay. They couldn't just...

Something cold and slippery brushed against his asscrack, tracing it's way down to his hole. He clenched up, shaking his head violently. The tip of the man's finger pushed against him, forceful despite the man's nervous demeanour. "N-Now, now... that w-will only make it hurt." Junpei breathed hard through his nose as the finger forced its way past the tight ring of muscle, tip breaching his most private place. "Nnn!" His nails dug into the legs of the table and he gritted his teeth.

A buzzing sound started up behind him. Something pressed against his cock, making him almost forget the painful sensation of the finger violating its way further inside his hole in the haze of sudden pleasure as the device was pressed against his balls, the vibrations sending shivers up his spine. "Nnn, mmm..." No, no, he couldn't enjoy this. He didn't want this to happen. It couldn't be happeni-

The hand holding the vibrator changed position so that its long fingers clenched around his dick, vibrator pressed up against his shaft. "Gghk!" He closed his eyes against the unwanted pleasure and clenched his hands into fists as the man added a second finger to the first. It was wrong. It was- A groan escaped him as the hand started pumping his stiffening cock, the vibrator held firmly in place in the palm of the other man's hand. The fingers in his ass started scissoring him and he was stuck between the pleasure and the pain, doing his best to forget about both and failing.

"See? You like what I'm doing to you, d-don't you?" The bastard took the oppertunity of Junpei's muscles responding to the pleasure and theman's fingers pressed inwards, hitting something inside of Junpei that made his eyes go wide and his hips buck against his will. An evil smirk played across the man's lips. "You dirty little slut." He growled as he pressed his fingers in all the way to the knuckles, keeping them on that one spot that had Junpei quaking. Junpei swallowed down a moan, shaking his head in denial at the harsh words. He didn't like this. His body reacted on its own!

The man's hand pumped him faster as the fingers thrusted repeatedly against his prostate. "Yes, you're a slut. A dirty little monkey who'll enjoy every second of this." A groan escaped his throat as a third finger joined its brothers. His ass hurt, but it felt different from before. There was more pleasure than pain now. His cock was aching and the vibrator did nothing to help him as the man pumped his dick in time as he fucked him with his fingers, teeth nipping at the flesh of his lower back, leaving marks. His hips bucked and saliva dripped from behind the ballgag and down his chin. An unwanted fire burned low in his gut, so close to bursting it was painful. He couldn't control himself. He couldn't...

Suddenly the fingers were gone, leaving behind a strange feeling of emptiness. The hand had disappeared as well. Junpei let out a low whine around the gag, hips rutting against the table. His cock ached. He needed to cum so badly...

A hand gripped firmly onto his hips, stilling his movements. "Look at the little monkey, so desperate for release that it has no shame." The voice purred dangerously in his ear, not a trace of nervousness left in it. Junpei whimpered, feeling his face burn with shame at his actions. He needed to cum so badly, but... His thoughts were cut off as a set of teeth dug into his shoulder hard enough to draw blood and he cried out, arching his back as much as he could in pain. His cock dragged against the table, causing the groan to end on a note of pleasure.

Something larger than the fingers nudged against his entrance, making Junpei squirm."I bet noone has fucked you before, right, little monkey?" Junpei shivered. No, no, no, stop. This was wrong. He didn't want this. He didn't-

"HMMMPF!" He let out a muffled scream as the long organ entered him without a condom and dry except for the earlier lubrication. The man didn't bother taking it slow, thrusting in with one swift movement, slamming Junpei against the table. A hand came down to fist his cock again, which had begun to go limp. A deep groan and hot breath puffed against Junpei's ear as he felt the man lean over him, his cock settled deep inside him. "You feel so good around my cock, my little virgin-monkey. Your ass is swallowing me so nicely." A tear slid down Junpei's cheek. He felt full and it hurt being stretched like that, but there was a pleasure behind it that made his stomach curl up at the humiliation of it.

Junpei let out a sob as the man began to move, pulling out his cock almost completely and slamming it back in. It hurt so bad and yet, he felt the fire in his gut burning again, the hand pumping his cock in time with his thrusts as he set up a brutal pace. He shook his head as the man fucked him, not wanting to cum but needing to. The hand gave his cock a harsh squeeze, pulling a small whimper from him. He was so close. The man above him thrust inside of him and stilled as he was all the way in. The man leaned down again to hiss in his ear. "You need to cum, don't you, little monkey? Fine. Cum, my little bitch. Show me how much you like my dick inside you." Junpei felt the dick press against his protate and the man gyrated his hips in a circle, causing Junpei to see stars, his mind going numb as the pleasure sent him off the edge, cumming with a low keen at the back of his throat. The man groaned from Junpei's ass clenching around his cock. "Oh _yes_, you're so fucking tight like this."

It only took a few more harsh thrusts before the thin man finished with a low, animalistic growl, his dick pulsing deep within him as he coated Junpei's insides with his cum. Junpei moaned at the hot, wet feeling, mind still hazy from his own orgasm. "That's right, moan as I cum inside you, you shameless little bitch." Nails dug into his hips as the not-so-twitchy man rode out his orgasm, slamming into Junpei so hard that it felt like his insides were being pushed forward with every thrust.

As soon as the first man was done, he pulled out, cum dripping down Junpei's inner thigh. "He's all yours, Musashidou-dono." The fat man in question wasted no time in stepping behind him and pulling down his pants. His dick nudged against the rim of Junpei's already oversensitive hole before he could really register what was happening. He let out a weak moan as he felt the second man enter him in one swift thrust and tried his best to breathe as the thick organ went in all the way. The man let out a groan, his hips snapping forward on instinct, sending a jolt of renewed pleasure up Junpei's spine.

The old bastard gripped his hips hard enough to leave bruises as his dick moved inside him. "The little bitch is so fuckin' tight." He felt like he was fuller than before, the cock thicker and shorter than the twitchy man's. It hurt a little from being entered so soon and from being stretched further apart, and it was hard to relax with the disgusting old man behind him already starting to move, snapping his hips in fast, shallow thrusts. A hand snuck down to his front, finger swiping over the head of Junpei's cock. "Kubota's pencil-dick not enough for ya, huh?" Whimpers came unbidden to his mouth, but before he could get it together enough to silence himself, a hand came down to force his chin up making his eyes meet dark, lust-clouded obsidian. The ballgag was released and Junpei gasped, tongue hanging out of his mouth. His breath came out in short puffs, interspersed with little gasps in time with the thrusts. Drool dripped down in a steady stream from the corner of his mouth, forming a puddle on the floor. "With an expression like that, you shouldn't worry so much about the noises you make." The smirking mouth drew closer, breath ghosting over Junpei's lips. "When we're done with you, dignity will be the last thing on your mind, monkey-boy."

"N-No-" His lips were crushed in a bruising, demanding kiss, tongue diving inside as the man behind him gave him a particularly hard thrust, making him moan. The forreign tongue explored and licked, teeth nipped and bit and the harsh thrusts and a hand tugging at his hair kept him locked in place, barely able to move save for the shoves forward as the old man rode him, at times hitting him in that place that made him see stars.

The kiss continued, spittle dripping down his chin as he started to get into it, tongues clashing and teeth clacking in Junpei's stolen first kiss. An approving groan escaped the dark-haired man as Junpei sucked on the tongue in his mouth. "Nn-_ah_..." The warm lips left his and he tried to follow, a chain of saliva breaking and dripping down his jaw to join the rest on the floor. "Such a dirty little mouth It has." The man chuckled darkly, his hands moving to his own pants. The old bastard behind him took this as a sign to fuck Junpei harder and he gasped as his prostate was hit again, his sensitive, already re-hardening cock dragging against the table with every slam forward. His vision went white for a second and suddenly there was something warm, salty and thick forcing its way inside his open mouth, hitting the back of his throat and making him choke and gag around it. Two hands grabbed fistfuls of his hair and held him in place. "Let's put it to better use, shall we, monkey-boy?"

A fresh wave of humiliation washed over him as he realized there was a dick shoved down his throat. He struggled, but a firm thrust from behind had him seizing up. "Suck his dick like the good little bitch you are." Ordered the old man. Junpei closed his eyes, trying to breathe through his nose. It was all he had time to do before the dark-haired man started to thrust, sufffocating Junpei with his cock as he fucked Junpei's mouth almost in time with the dick thrusting inside his ass. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. The man behind him thrust in harder and faster in time with the man in front of using his mouth as his personal fuck-hole and it felt so _wrong_, but his mind was too hazy to care, because he was _full_ and so close to cumming again from his prostate and the friction between the table and his cock.

"Look at that, the little bitch is already close again, _isn't it_?" The man behind him slapped his ass hard, earning a moan from Junpei. The dark-haired man groaned at the vibrations around his cock, burying himself so far that Junpei's nose were in his pubic hair. "You love being used as our personal fuck-monkey, _don't you_?" Junpei swallowed hard, which earned another groan from the man in front. His tongue came up to play with the shaft as it moved in and out of his mouth. That was all it took. With a low hiss, the dark-haired man pulled out and came, hard, shooting his load all over Junpei, covering his face and hair in sticky white cum.

Junpei moaned, licking the cum off of his lips, tasting it on his tongue "_O_-oh, _ah_, s-salt-_y_..." His voice didn't sound like his own. It was rough from his mouth being fucked, low and husky with lust and cut together in half-syllables as the old man continued to fuck him in the ass . Wait, when did he start to enjoy th-

A hard slap against his ass derailed his train of thought. "Your fine little monkey-ass is _mine_ now." Nails raked themselves down his back, making him hiss. "You will cum and moan for me just like you did with that pathetic Kubota. You're _my_ little cock-slut now." Junpei groaned as the hand clamped around the base of his dick. "Beg your master for it, monkey." The man continued to thrust, one hand snaking up to toy with an erect nipple, causing Junpei to squirm and moan, mouth open and eyes lidded. "P-Please..." His neck and ears burned with shame.

The old man gave one small pump, dick rubbing over his prostate in a circle."Please, what?" Junpei moaned loudly, arching his back. It felt so good. He couldn't think straight. The men in the room looked at him, he could feel their gazes on him, feel their erections pressing against their pants, feel the cock in his ass pulsing and ready to release its load inside him. It was all too much. "Please let your monkey cum, Master!"

And with that, the old man came inside him, groaning loudly as he thrust in and the feeling of the pulsing cock pounding him sent him over the edge as soon as the hand let go of him, his cum joining his first release as it dripped down the table edge and onto the floor. He moaned and thrust back, moving as much as the bonds would allow him and panting, with drool dripping down his chin as the old bastard rode him hard. It felt so good...

When the man pulled out, Junpei couldn't help the small whine that left him at the feeling of being empty again. He wiggled his ass, clenching and unclenching his fists around the tablelegs as he invited the last man to take the fat guy's place. "Please..." He moaned. He watched as the man smirked, shaking his head. Junpei's heart sank. He wouldn't fuck him? The leader turned to the dark-haired man and nodded. "Nijisaki, you know what to do."

Suddenly his bonds and the spreaderbar were gone and he was dragged off the table and thrown down onto his knees, staring up at the men with wide eyes. His hands were pulled together and handcuffed in front of him. The dark-haired man pushed him on his back, towering over him and making Junpei shiver. He put a bare foot on Junpei's stomach to keep him from rising. "Stay, monkey-boy. We'll teach you a new trick in a minutte." The dark-haired man said as he took off his jacket and shirt. He smirked down at the flabbergasted Junpei, eyes raking over him like a cat eyeing a mouse. "Let's see how much It can take, huh, Hongou-sama?" He removed his foot from Junpei and went to help the leader with his tie.

"On your knees, ass in the air, monkey." Ordered the fat man. Junpei did as he was told, part of him feeling the shame of letting them use him like this and the other simply wanting more pleasure. Two fingers snuck their way inside, lightly scissoring his still loose hole before they were replaced with a cock, the third man groaning as he slid in. He could feel the man's balls against his ass. Junpei moaned thrusting back against the new fullness, happy to have a cock back in him.

A tug at his hair brought him up on his hands and knees, as he came face to dick with the old man's cock. He swallowed it whole, groaning around the feeling and carressed it with his tongue, earning a noise and a good tug at his hair. A buzzing noise alerted him of the hand wrapping itself around his cock, burying the vibrator right under his balls and making him arch, the sensations starting to overwhelm him already, and none of them have even moved yet. A feeling of being stretched further reached him through the haze and he squirmed, earning a hard tug in the hair from the old man with his cock in his mouth. "Stay still, fuck-monkey, and it won't hurt as much." Hurt? Why would it hur-

It felt like he was being ripped in half. He struggled to relax as another dick inched its way inside of him, settling side by side with the dark-haired man's. Tears formed in his eyes as he felt cum drip down from his ripped hole, his knuckles turning white from clenching his hands too hard. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt. He felt so ashamed, they were raping him and he liked it! "There there, in a moment, you won't even care anymore, our dirty little slut." The twitchy man soothed, stroking his cock slowly with the vibrator on high. "We'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to move." The man in his mouth began to move. No, this was-"You'll drink our cum until you can't drink any more." The first dick in his ass began to move. It felt so wron- _ah! _"And when you can't drink it, we'll cover you in it so that everyone will know you are nothing but our little, dirty whore of a monkey." N-No, stop, he wasn't- The last man in him began to move, setting up a cruelly fast pace, blood mixing with cum and lube to let the two men inside him slide in and out effortlessly.

The feeling of humiliation and pain were quickly replaced with pleasure as they fucked him forward in tandem, pushing him onto the cock inside him mouth even further. The man in his mouth was just as selfish as he had been when he'd fucked his ass and thrust hard and deep, forcing Junpei back onto the cocks in his ass, making him moan around the organ as he was filled to the brim. Cum filled his mouth, his ass, until he could feel it cake his skin and drip from the corners of his mouth. The twitchy man tortured him, only letting him cum himself when he practically sobbed with every hard thrust inside him, begging with his eyes where his mouth could not. They fucked him 'till he didn't have any strength left in his limbs and then fucked him some more, holding him up and taking turns in fucking him against the things in the room. The walls, the floor, the drawers, in their laps as they sat in the chair in the corner, on the ratty bed in the other corner and finally forced him down on his knees, making him suck their dicks and cumming in his face. When they stopped, he just lay where they'd dropped him on the floor, eyes dim and dull. His ass, stomach and face felt like they were stuffed full of nothing but cum. He'd lost feeling in his legs around the time the third man had fucked him against the wall and his ass felt sore and wet from the fluids inside of it. His hair fell in messy chunks and he panted like a dog for air that stung his abused throat.

True to their words, the men finished it off with forming a circle around his helpless form on the floor and jerking off, saying filthy things at him and spurting cum on him until he was covered in it, a panting, drooling, broken lump of meat at their mercy and disposal.

They left him as he was, filthy and broken with the promise that they would be back for more.

He fainted soon after.

* * *

**A/N:** *silently hands you the brain bleach* To be continued.


	2. Beware of the Mountain Man

**Chapter title:** Beware of the Mountain Man  
**Length:** 2358 words.  
**Characters:** Seven and Junpei.

* * *

When Junpei regained consciousness, the first thing he felt was shame. A feeling of absolute shame. He'd been violated, penetrated and thoroughly fucked by four men in suits and he'd enjoyed it, even begged like a dog for it. His entire body felt wrong, dirty and sore, his throat felt raw and there was dried cum on every inch of his skin, in his hair and in his ass. He felt like he wanted to die. How could he ever show his face to his family and friends again?

The sound of the door opening at the far end of the room had Junpei curling up into a ball. Were they back? He didn't know how long he'd been out for, but he guessed it was enough time for the vultures to be hungry for more.

Footsteps stopped a meter away from him. A new voice mumbled something Junpei could barely hear. "Gee, they really went all the way with this one." A rustle of cloth had Junpei flinching, but the man made shushing noises, a hand gently ruffling his filthy hair. "Don't worry kid, I'm not going to hurt ya. I'm here to clean you up." Strong arms lifted him up and he hissed at the pain shooting up his spine. His hole ached and something he hoped was cum dripped out of it.

The man carried him out the door bridal style and Junpei did his best to pay attention to his surroundings – in case he found a way to escape. But all he saw were gray walls with no windows, winding corridors and sterile white light. Everything was the same and Junpei guessed this place was probably built like a labyrint. He didn't see anything that could look like an exit.

The mountain of a man opened a door and went in, careful not to hit Junpei's head or feet on the door panels. This man seemed nice enough. He didn't seem like he wanted to hurt Junpei. He relaxed a little, letting him be carried into a shower room and set down so he was sitting against the wall, facing him. Filth caked on the man's black shirt and Junpei wanted to apologize, but just breathing hurt. Talking was definitely out of the question right now.

The man quickly got to work, turning on one of the showers and getting a bucket, some soap and a sponge from a closet beside the door. He filled the bucket with water and then went over to where Junpei was, dipping the sponge before gently starting to scrub Junpei's filthy body clean. Whimpers escaped his throat every now and again when this man – he'd decided he'd call him Seven for now – scrubbed over a bruise or a mark. He shivered as the sponge made its way lower, his stomach quivering as the man scrubbed the filth away.

"I'll need better access to your back. Can ya stand up for a second?" Junpei closed his eyes and nodded, using his hands against the wall to support him as he slowly, gingerly stood up. His legs shook and his knees hurt, but he managed to get himself standing.

Seven had to replace the water in the bucket before he started scrubbing down his back. Junpei's whimpers were more frequent now as his back had been the side of him to take the most abuse. Seven whistled as if impressed. "They must've really liked fucking you. They rarely leave that many marks in one night." Junpei closed his eyes, a million insults from then flying through his head at once. He felt so violated and wrong.

Tears poured out of his eyes, making tracks in the filth still caked on his face. Seven seemed to notice, but didn't comment on it, instead moving them over so Junpei was standing under the shower. Water poured down his back and ran down his legs, washing out his hair and face as his tears mixed with the grime and water going down the drain.

The sponge stilled on his lower back in hesitation. "I'm gonna have to scrub down there as well, kid..." Junpei bit his lips but didn't refuse, spreading his legs a little so that Seven could clean his ass too. He flinched when the sponge first touched his skin, but stayed still.

A large hand spread his buttcheeks apart and Junpei sobbed, mind flashing back to fingers fucking him against his will. Seven made soothing noises, letting water run down the boy's back for a little while until Junpei was less tense. "I'm not going to hurt you, kid. I'm just gonna clean it. Okay?" At Junpei's jerky nod, he slowly started to scrub his asscrack clean, sponge gingerly touching over the hole. Blood and gunk oozed out, mixing with the water going down his legs and Junpei squirmed at the weird sensation.

A finger came down to scoop up some of the gunk, making Junpei go rigid. "They fucked you good, huh kid?" Seven laughed humorlessly. "Those bastards have no shame." Then the laughter turned dark. The shower suddenly turned off. A strong arm wrapped around Junpei to pull him into a broad chest and a hand snaked down to wrap itself around his dick. Seven's voice whispered in his ear. "Do you?"

Shock quickly gave away to fear as the man started toying with one of his nipples, fat lips trailing kisses down his wet neck. "S-Stop..." He choked out, ignoring the pain in his throat. Seven's hand gave his dick a harsh pump. "Like you told the bastards yesterday to stop? I heard you, kid. I was right outside the door the whole time, jerking off to your sweet voice." His face burned as he was pressed against Seven, a throbbing erection rubbing against his naked ass through the large man's pants. "I've never heard anyone taking it up the ass and enjoying themselves so much before."

A calloused finger slit over his tip, wrenching a small moan from Junpei. "Ah-haah, I don't- Nnn!" Seven bit into his neck, cutting off his words. "You do. Now, kid, be quiet. The bosses would kill us both if they knew I was doing this, so no loud noises." Junpei shook his head in denial, fingers holding on to the arm around his chest in a death grip as the man jerked him off with hard, fast pumps. Junpei whimpered, more tears falling from his eyes as he felt himself getting closer to the edge.

Seven stepped forward, pressing Junpei up against the wall as he started to dryhump him. "Mmm, I think I'll ask for this as my bonus this year." He licked the shell of Junpei's ear, causing him to shiver. "Permission to fuck you hard against this shower wall. How does that sound, huh, kiddo? My dick is much bigger than those bastards' anyway. I'll make you feel better than they ever could." Junpei frantically shook his head, clawing at the man's arms. He didn't want anyone to fuck him. He just wanted to wake up from this nightmare!

Seven slammed him forward into the shower wall, pressing Junpei's cheek against the tiles. "I'll have you, kiddo. One way or another, I'll see for myself what can make those corporate bastards want to spend a whole night fucking you."

Seven kept him pinned against the wall with his body, clothed hips thrusting against his ass and hand pumping his cock, making Junpei grit his teeth and swallow down a moan. A hand traced his crack and Junpei whimpered, uttering small pleas for the larger man to stop, but he was ignored. He felt the man circle his hole with a finger, making him shiver. "Soon, kiddo, but not today. If I injured their fuck-toy without permission, the bosses would have my dick on a silver platter." The finger retreated and the hand went to Junpei's front, toying with his balls instead. Junpei groaned from the feeling of two hands jerking him off and he grit his teeth. He was so close...

"How is it, kiddo? Is this like your masters did it yesterday? Did they take you from behind while jerking you off as well? How many times did they make you cum? Your moaning had me hard as a rock the entire night." He pumped Junpei faster. The pleasure started to build up, leaving Junpei panting and whimpering in an attempt to keep himself quiet as the man dryhumped him against the wall. His dick brushed against the moist tiles, creating friction in addition to Seven's fast pumping. It didn't quite block out the pain from his ass and abused knees, but it was enough. He could feel the edge approaching, clenching his fists against the wall as he felt the humiliation of being taken advantage of by yet another stranger. He came with a strangled moan, spurting cum all over Seven's hands, his stomach and the wall.

A dirty hand came up to clamp around Junpei's wrist dragging him around so he was face to face with the now very intimidating man. "Now look at the mess you made." His mouth was curled in that same predatory grin he'd seen the night before on the other men. It made Junpei shudder and look away, wishing this would all end soon so he could go back and curl away in a corner until he became part of the shadows. A hand grabbed his chin, forcing his gaze back on Seven. "You should take responsibility for making my job harder than it should be. Now, how are you gonna do that, kid?"

The hand clamped around his wrist moved, bringing Junpei's hand down to the crotch of Seven's pants. He could feel the hardness pressing against the fabric and Seven's smile showed teeth as realization seemed to dawn on him. "Get on your knees. Be a man and finish off what you started."

Junpei struggled, trying to hit the man with his free arm, but it was caught around the wrist and pinned beside his head, his back pressing into the mess on the wall as Seven put a knee between his legs. "Look, now you're even dirtier! Geez! You owe me an apology, kid."

The man's breath hit him square in the face, the smell of coffee-breath mixing with the scent of soap and sweat making him scrunch his face away in disgust. "Sippy, eh?" The man snarled, crushing his wrists in his grip. "What, is a working class man not good enough for the corporate monkeys' bitch, huh?" Junpei whimpered in pain as the man pressed his hands against the wall, grasping them hard enough to bruise.

His legs were starting to feel weak as the knee pressed against his crotch. Seven shifted so that he was holding both of Junpei's wrists above his head with one hand, the other one going down to unzip his zipper and take out his dick. "I may not be able to fuck you yet, but..." The hand holding his wrists pulled his hands down until Junpei's hands were hovering over the dark organ. "Touch it." His hands were pulled down and locked around the large man's cock, kept there by Seven's own as he started to use Junpei's hands to bring himself off. The sweaty, pulsing flesh felt warm under his fingers and he tried not to think about it as the man groaned at the feeling of Junpei's hands on his dick.

The knee pressed against his crotch shifted as the man leaned forward, crushing his fat lips onto Junpei's in a bruising kiss. He whimpered as his cock was kneeded back to half-mast, Seven's tongue taking the advantage to dive inside Junpei's mouth. It tasted horrible, a mix of cheap tic-tacs and coffee invading his mouth. Seven pulled back, breath growing ragged as Junpei's hands pumped faster and harder against his erection. "You want to know what I'm imagning, kid?" His voice sounded gravelly and deep with lust. Junpei shook his head, definitely not wanting to know what this filthy man was thinking of as he forced Junpei to jerk him off.

Seven persisted regardless. "I'm thinking of turning you around and pounding your ass into the tiles. I'm thinking of my cock in your mouth as you suck it eagerly, like a kid with a lollipop. I'm thinking of you begging to be fucked, my dick half inside your tight little hole. I'm thinking of doing all that and more to you right in front of those bastards' faces. You'd like that, wouldn't ya?" Seven's hips bucked into Junpei's hands, precome slicking his palms. "You'd love showing those pussies what a real man's dick does to ya, wouldn't you, kiddo?"

His pace grew faster and the knee drew away. Junpei's leg muscles quivered from the effort of keeping him upright. He fell to his knees, hands still held firmly around the large man's dick as he pumped himself into completion, cum shooting out onto the wall and Junpei's hair, dripping down into his face as he knelt there, Seven's hands forcing him to pump his dick until he was done.

"Mmm, yes, thank you, kid." Seven let go of his hands, which fell limp and soiled at Junpei's sides. The man tugged his now flaccid dick back into his pants and zipped it, then turned on the shower again so the spray could wash away any evidence of his deed. He flashed Junpei a fake friendly smile, kicking the soap over to him. "I'll send in some guards to fetch you in half an hour. Be done washing up by then, okay?" He turned to leave, waving over his shoulder at the still brunette on the floor. "Be sure not to drop the soap, and keep this to yourself. The bosses doesn't like it when others take their stuff for a spin." With that, he left, leaving Junpei to curl up under the shower as quiet sobs wracked his frame.

The water washed away the grime, but Junpei had never felt dirtier than when the guards dragged him back to his prison.


	3. Return of the Mountain Man

**Chapter title:** Return of the Mountain Man  
**Length:** 2008 words.  
**Characters:** Seven, Junpei and the Ninth Man (mentioned).

* * *

He didn't know how long he managed to sleep after that, but he was awakened by two guards grabbing him and dragging him out of his cell. He stumbled to keep up with them as they headed down a familiar path. His stomach did a flip. No, no, no no no...

As he was pushed inside the shower room, he felt like panicking. He knew he hadn't been dragged here just for a bath. A memory of a clothed crotch dryhumping him against a wall came unbidden to his mind and he shivered, hoping he was wrong in his assumptions. He wasn't.

As soon as Seven stepped through the door, he closed it behind him and locked it. "So, about being sippy, kiddo..." The man gave him a cruel smile as he started to advance, Junpei slowly moving backwards, heart beating in his throat. "I got permission now." He was on him like a snake, pushing Junpei hard against the nearest wall with a hand in his hair. "I'll show you how a real man's cock feels, kid." Junpei struggled trying to push him away. Seven growled, pressing himself against him. "Whether you like it or not."

His head was pulled sideways, exposing Junpei's throat to greedy lips. A knee pressed itself between his legs grinding against his crotch. A hand explored his chest and stomach, giving him goosebumps. Junpei gasped at the unwanted touches, both hands pushing uselessly against the man's chest. "Please, stop..." The man sucked and bit at the place where his shoulder met his neck, making him whimper. He kissed upwards, biting along until he pressed his lips to Junpei's ear, licking around the shell. Junpei shivered. "No chance in hell, kiddo." The man pushed against Junpei's crotch with his knee, growling low in his throat. "Not until I've pounded that sweet little ass of yours into the tiles." Junpei closed his eyes in shame as Seven pressed himself hard against him, rubbing his clothed crotch against Junpei's. The man's hand wandered down, cupping his asscheeks and squeezing. His arched off the wall and Seven took his shot, the other hand lifting to trace a finger down the crack until it was circling his hole. Junpei let out a small squeek, clenching his fists against Seven's chest. "N-No, don't-!"

The man squeezed his ass again, chuckling darkly. "You haven't been properly fucked in a while, have you, kid?" Memories of last night flooded through his mind's eye. Junpei could still feel the sensation of the dildo the man had had him fuck himself on. His face burned from the humiliation. He shook his head to clear away the memories.

Junpei gasped as he was lifted up, strong arms hooking under his knees and behind his back, his large body settling between the boy's spread out legs. Lips were smashed onto his own, pressing Junpei's head back against the wall as Seven's tongue invaded his mouth briefly, teeth going down to nip at his lips, his chin, his neck, his chest, making Junpei squirm as he licked one of the boy's nipples. "So sensitive..." He murmured against Junpei's skin. He bit down on the hardening nub. Junpei bit back a groan. "N-Nngh..." He didn't like this position. There was no escape with Seven holding him like this and the large man knew it.

Seven smiled smugly, grinding against his ass, trapping Junpei's dick between them. Another shiver ran up his spine, forcing his eyes closed as shame hit him again. Seven chuckled, kissing Junpei's forehead in a mockingly sweet gesture. "There, there, kid. It's not like you haven't had anyone take you for a ride before and enjoyed it." Junpei sobbed, shaking his head. He didn't... It wasn't...

Three fingers pushed against his lips. "Open up, kid." He felt humiliated as the fingers entered his mouth, his tongue worked around the fingers, saliva dripping down his chin as he wetted the three thick digits. Seven groaned, hips bucking upward against him. "Look at you, sucking on my fingers so obediently." Junpei gasped as Seven's clothed erection grinded against his ass, swallowing hard around the fingers. He felt so wrong doing this. "You should see yourself in the mirror, kid. Your expression could give Jesus himself a raging boner."

The fingers left his mouth, a trail of saliva breaking to drip down Junpei's chest. Seven licked it away, fingers going back to circle Junpei's entrance. "Ah, p-please, don't tou-." He pleaded, feeling helpless against the large man as he silenced him with his fat lips. "Nnn...!" Seven slowly pushed the first finger inside, taking Junpei's breath away as it breached him. He pulled away, shaking his head at the feeling, wanting it to stop and go away. He felt like he was burning up. "Ngh, it hurts..." His breath came in quick pants as the finger went further in, feeling violated. Finger number two soon joined it, fingers starting to pump in and out of him as they scissored him open. Junpei's hands clenched around Seven's shoulders as he buried his face in the man's shirt, gasping as the man fucked him with his fingers. He was being used again, a part of him pointed out, and he sobbed into the man's shoulder.

Seven lifted him off the wall and carried Junpei, adding a third finger as the boy held on to him for dear life, hips rocking against his will against the fingers inside him. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes as Seven groaned low in his throat. "So lewd, kid. Look at you." Junpei involentarily whined as the fingers left him and he was set down, his body begging for more contact, but his mind hoping for it to be over. Seven turned him around to face the wall in front of them, which was covered in mirrors. A rush of embarrassment and shame washed over him as he looked at his reflection. His skin was flushed. Seven's marks were bright red still, going down his neck and littered on his chest. His erection was aching and red, untouched with a drop of precome at the tip. Behind him Seven towered over him, looking ruffled, but still virtually unaffected, looking at him with pure lust in his dark eyes.

Hands reached around to pull him back into Seven, the man bending down to lick at Junpei's ear, causing him to shiver. "Look at yourself, kiddo. You're like something straight out of a porno." Junpei closed his eyes, shaking his head. No, no, no, why wasn't he fighting back? Why was he letting these people do this to him again? He felt Seven grind his erection against him. "I'll fuck you against this mirror, how does that sound?" Junpei whimpered, tears trailing down his cheeks. He felt so ashamed.

Seven took off his pants, the man's cock springing to attention behind him. Seven leaned forward, grinding against him, hand coming down to cup a feel at Junpei's own erection. A moan escaped his lips at the contact, his hips bucking into the large man's hand on its own. "I'll make you watch as my dick enters you." He swiped a finger over the head, making him shudder and moan. His legs felt like jelly. "I'll make you watch as I fuck you hard in the ass." The man stroked him, slowly, teasingly, making Junpei squirm against him. He chuckled in the boy's ear. "And then I'll make you watch as you cum all over yourself, with me inside you." Seven gave him a few quick pumps before lifting Junpei up with his arms under his knees, baring all of Junpei out for him to see in the mirror.

Junpei whimpered, staring at the point in the mirror where Seven's dick was nudging against his entrance. "Look at yourself, kid." Seven's dick breached the tight ring of muscle, making sure Junpei watched as his dick slowly disappeared inside his ass as he entered him. Junpei groaned, feeling stretched and aching and wrong, Seven's dick bigger than any other other men before him. He flushed as he took in the sight of himself in the mirror, bright red and body aroused right down to tips of his toes with Seven behind him looking lost in the feeling of Junpei's ass clenching around his cock. He felt so used and helpless.

Seven's hips bucked, making Junpei gasp in surprise."Oh Lord, kid, you feel so good." The man began to move, dragging his dick out slowly before slamming it back up, making Junpei shiver and moan. Seven groaned. "Feels so fuckin' good being inside your tight little ass." He threw his head back and forth, pleasure battling with embarrassment and shame as Seven started setting up a rhythm, making sure Junpei watched as he thrust into him hard. "Aahn, ah, ah, n-no..." He didn't recognize the person in the mirror. That flushed, half-lidded, drooling expression couldn't be his. He felt fire burning in his stomach as he watched this other person be fucked, the large mirror man's dick going in and out of the other boy's hole in time with the feeling of being penetrated on his side of the mirror. Seven slammed into him hard and he cried out as Seven hit that spot inside him that had him seeing stars.

A hand started to pump his dick in time with the thrusts and Junpei bucked and mewled, throwing his head back against the large man, lost in pleasure. He could feel himself growing closer and closer to release, his moans going higher and higher in pitch as Seven slammed into him. "Gah-haah, I-I'm gonna..." The large man started pounding into him then, hitting his prostate hard with almost every thrust and Junpei's vision went white as he came, Seven's hand pumping his dick so that the cum shot out all over Junpei's chest and stomach. Through the haze he watched as the mirror boy moaned. "Gah-ah, h-harder..." Seven shifted positions, bending Junpei over against the mirror as he gripped his hips hard, pounding into him with an unforgiving rhythm that had him crying out, his sweaty forehead meeting his reflection's as they both forgot their shame in the feeling of ecstasy.

"You're so goddamn hot, kiddo." Seven bit out as he leaned in overhim, sucking at Junpei's shoulder blade, marking him there too."I'm gonna fill your ass up with my cum..." Junpei whimpered, shaking his head against the mirror as he was shoved forward yet again "Nngh, no, d-don't cum inside – _ah_ - me..." Seven pressed him against the mirror completely, fucking him hard against it as he came with a deep groan. Junpei sobbed at the feeling of being filled to the brim with hot, wet semen once more, closing his eyes as he felt the fluid overflow and run down his leg. With every thrust into him, Junpei felt more and more detached, as if his body wasn't his own anymore, but his mirror double's. Seven bit and licked at his back, murmuring filthy things in his ear as he pounded into him, but Junpei only distantly felt it, lost in memories of dirty skin and too many dicks inside him at once. The only sound in the shower room was squelching noises and Seven's deep groans of pleasure.

When he was done, he pulled out and let Junpei crumble to a used heap on the floor. The boy's eyes were dim and he looked up at him through his eyelashes. He looked absolutely ruined and used and Seven smirked at his good work. He tugged his pants back on and straightened out his clothes, before bending down to tug Junpei's head up by the hair. Junpei whimpered weakly. "Don't think you're worth anything in this hellhole just because you're the company's personal fuck-toy, you dirty little whore." With that, he let go and walked out the door, nodding at the guards on his way out.

He had some business to take care of while they cleaned up his mess.


End file.
